One and the Whole Family
by NextNewAge
Summary: Leafeon brings home a new lover. But... how will Leafeon's family reach to this new pokemon? What will happen when Leafeon tells them that this pokemon beat down her ex-boyfriend to get her? Only one way to find out and that's to read this shiz. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ *lemon warning from Ch. 2 and beyond*
It was a normal day in the large forest, just like every other day. But normal can only be so entertaining. Some need something more. And for one specific family, more was needed indeed. It was an Eeveelutions family. The mother was an Eevee. She had the perfect amount of children. 8 fully evolved and healthy girls; Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Sylveon, Jolteon, Glaceon, and Leafeon But this story isn't about them….well not COMPLETELY about them. It's about the company their about to have; Leafeon's girlfriend.

Leafeon walks through the forest she calls home. It was around noon. The perfect time to soak up some sun like a good grass type pokemon. It was around this time, when the sun was at it's highest, when most grass types revealed themselves. When Leafeon didn't have things to do, she would come out, find a quiet spot to rest, and enjoy the warmth of the sun. Sometimes, she would bring her sisters for some… girls night out. But today she was alone. She prefered it like that. Well she use to. Now she wants the one she loves to join her. She bites her lip, thinking about what would happen when her friend does show up.

Her friend was a female Zoroark that, unlike the rest of the forest, goes by a nickname. She calls herself Zain. She once belonged to a trainer, but her trainer released her a year or two ago. Zain never really told Leafeon why, but she didn't care. Leafeon developed a crush for her almost instantly and has been getting lovely dreams about her. Her feelings for the Illusion pokemon had only gotten stronger when Zain saved Leafeon from her abusive/obsessive ex-boyfriend, Houndoom, and nearly getting killed in the process (Zain now has four noticeable scars that start just under her ear and go down to her stomach). That was only a few days before they started dating. They have been meeting as a couple weeks now and have developed a great friendship. Leafeon asked Zain to meet her in a specific spot, wanting to see if she would take it one step farther.

A rustle in the bushes caught Leafeons attention and she looked over. Low and behold, Zain steps into the small clearing. Her red mane was a clear sign of who she was. She waits for the Zoroark to step completely step into the clearing before standing up. She gulps and walks over to her friend.

"U-Um Zain…" She squeaks.

"Hm?" The Zoroark replied.

"U-Um… can w-we take our friendship the next s-s-s-stage?" She asked, looking up at the bipedal canine.

The Zoroark nodded and sat down, not really knowing what the girl was talking about. She looked up to ask a question, only to be silenced by a pair of lips pressed against hers. A blush covered both faces as the kiss continued. It lasts for a couple seconds before Leafeon moved away, blushing immensely. The look on Zain's face told Leafeon that the Dark type wasn't expecting that.

"I so sorry. It just ca-" She was cut off as Zain kisses her back, pushing her tongue into Leafeon's mouth. This time, Leafeon was the one wearing the shocked expression. But that soon changed as she relaxed into the kiss.

After a few minutes, Zain breaks the kiss. The two girls pant softly, looking into eachothers eyes.

"Leafeon…."

"Huh?"

"I love you. I have loved you since I saw you."

Leafeon smiled and presses her lips to her new girlfriend's. "Before we do anything, you have to meet the family."

Zain noticeably gulped and flattened her ears. Leafeon noticed it and giggles.

"Don't worry. They'll like you. Most already wanted to meet you. I didn't tell them about….. dating you. You can do that part."

Zain laughed and rose off of her love. "Then lead the way."

Leafeon nodded and hopped up. She turned and started to walk towards her home. Her body fizzed with excitement. Her pupils were wide with astonishment. So far, it was going better than she planned. She bit her lip. Hopefully no one said anything that would make Zain leave her on the first day. She looked back to see if the said Zoroark was following her.

Indeed she was. The usually bipedal pokemon was walking on all fours. Her eyes were fixed onto one designated target. Leafeon's rump. Zain noticed when Leafeon stopped and looked up.

"Hm? Need something?"

Leafeon only giggled and gave her butt a little shake. She saw the fur on Zain's wrists and ankles rise up and gave a smile. Zain stood up and walked behind Leafeon. The grass pokemon blushed hard. And even harder when Zain slid her hands along her small hips.

"I now know a weakness, Leafeon."

"And what is that?"

"You like to be embarrassed."

Leafeon gasped. "I do not!"

"Wanna bet?"

Leafeon opened her mouth to retaliate, only to close it and look away. The Verdant Pokemon huffs and starts to walk away. "C-Come on. First you have to meet my mom. I told her I was bringing you today."

The Illusion Fox pokemon chuckles and nods, following her girlfriend closely. The Zoroark suddenly scoops up Leafeon and flops on top of her. Leafeon squeals and squirms in the larger female's grasp.

"Z-Zain! Get off!"

Zain chuckles and shakes her head. She leans down and starts to nibble on Leafeon's neck, earning a soft moan from the fox below her. Zain continues to nipple all over her lover and Leafeon only moans and squirms from the love bites.

Leafeon could feel her body heating up. A deep blush was forming on her face. She tries to push Zain off, but can't muster the strength to do so. Zain could feel Leafeon's back pushing against her. And, with a soft chuckle, Zain stands up and backs away.

"Now let's meet your mum."

Leafeon gasped and turns her head. "I c-can't see my mom like this! I smell like… like…"

"Sex?" Zain guesses.

Leafeon nods. "Yes! You vixen!"

Zain laughs and walks in front of Leafeon. "Well… we don't have time to fix that, do we?"

Leafeon glares at her partner and pushes herself up. She lowers her tail and wobbles in front of Zain. It wasn't long before the two reached Leafeon's home.

A small, brown bundle of fur came running up to Zain and Leafeon. "Hello! Glad to finally meet you! I am Leafeon's mom, Eevee!"

Zain blind and smiles, giving a slight bow. "My name is Zain. You can call me Z if you want."

Eevee giggles and nudges her daughter. "Pretty AND polite. You really reeled in a fine fishy~"

Leafeon blushes harder and gasps. "Mom!"

Eevee and Zain burst into laughter and Eevee nuzzles her daughter. "Oh don't worry. I'm just teasing you." The Evolution pokemon leans in close and whispers into Leafeon's ear. "Though, I hope she doesn't treat you like your last lover did."

Leafeon smiles softly and nuzzles Zain's scars. "N-No mom. She's the reason I'm not with him any more."

Eevee blinks and looks between the two. "So…. the Houndoom?"

Zain smiles and picks up Leafeon. "I left him face down in a lake of mud."

A wide smile appears on Eevee's face and she bounces up and down a few times. "Oh good! Your sisters would love to hear that! We should celebrate!" Before either Zain or Leafeon could protest, the small brown puffball bolted into the small cave that Eevee and Leafeon's sisters called home.

Leafeon points to the entrance and, with the straightest face ever, commands the Dark type pokemon forward. The Zoroark laughs loudly and walks into the den, leaning over a bit so she didn't hit her head. As the two went deeper in, the sound of cooking and rushing became more and more apparent. After a bit, Zain enters an opening, holding Leafeon in her arms like a human would a small puppy or kitten.

And she was instantly attacked with a volley of small pokemon and every question they had. She was literally brought to the ground by their curiosity. Leafeon barely manages to crawl away from the group and stand up. She turns to look at her love and laughs. Zain was barely noticeable under the pile of Eeveelutions. Leafeon was gonna wait and enjoy the spectacle, but her mom came and pushed off the sisters from Zain. The Zoroark groans and sits up.

"We can question Leafeon's savior later. But right now, she is probably hungry."

Zain smiles and carefully scoots Eevee off before standing up. The Eeveelutions start to prance around Zain, 'leading' her towards the room where they usually eat. And thus began the very interesting dinner.


End file.
